


they see me rollin'

by larryink (blynrin)



Category: One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friends With Benefits, Louis is a bit of a dick, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, and niall and harry teach music to kids, because zouis brotp fwb is the best thing ever :'), biker harry, biker!harry, but what else is new, even tho he's probably like wealthy idek, how ironic, louis drives a beat up jeep, soo... idek, uhmmm louis and zayn are roommies, zouis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:14:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2093574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blynrin/pseuds/larryink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>so, in typical fashion, he doesn't think and just does the first thing that comes to his mind. the biker's still right behind him, stupid gold helmet impossible to see behind (not that he's actually looking at anything else). he slams on his breaks, and feels the bump when the bike hits his bumper.</p><p> </p><p>-harry is a biker and louis just wants to talk to him-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> if u dont know where the title is from i feel sorry for u
> 
> kudos and comments appreciated

it's gold. gold and _sparkly,_ and louis watches in awe as the kid slips it onto his head and starts his bike. he pulls out of the parking space just to end up right behind louis at the stop sign. 

it's ridiculous, absolutely crazy, but louis is tempted to get out and talk to him, but seeing as they're in the middle of traffic... he doesn't think that'd go over well with anyone. 

there's finally a break in cars and he pulls out, putting the attractive biker to the back of his head. that is, until he checks his rearview mirror and sees him right behind him. he's clearly tailgating, and if it were anyone else (say, some fifty year old man with a beer gut and a sour attitute), louis would have brake-checked them by now just for getting within three car lengths. instead he keeps driving, glad that he decided to take the backroads home, because the biker was going the same route as him, even if he's right on louis' ass (and not in a good way). 

god... who even rides a motorcycle with a sparkly gold helmet? isn't the whole point of owning one to wear leather jackets and look cool? like, he would get one to look cool, he totally would, because then he could lean up against it and smoke a cigarette and smolder at girls and cute boys. he'd look so cool. too bad he lives with zayn, who does all that effortlessly. it's really not fair, louis thinks. 

he's checking his rearview mirror way more often than is probably safe (the bike is still right behind him, and it is a bit annoying. louis wants to teach the kid some proper road manners, if those even exist), but he doesn't care. he knows these roads like the back of his hand, could drive them with his eyes closed if that weren't illegal and extremely dangerous. 

it's to the point now that louis doesn't want the stupid kid to turn onto one of the side streets up above, or, god forbid, _pass_ louis on this stretch of dirt (it'd be totally _un_ cool, since they are in a strict **no passing** zone). 

there's an intersection up ahead and he's almost completely certain the stranger will make a turn.

so, in typical fashion, he doesn't think and just does the first thing that comes to his mind. the biker's still right behind him, stupid gold helmet impossible to see behind (not that he's actually looking at anything else). he slams on his breaks, and feels the bump when the bike hits his bumper. 

he's lucky he decided to drive his beat up jeep rather than the range rover today. he'd forgotten to put gas in the other car and he'd already been late to his meeting. not that there's be much of a dent, since he was barely going 30 and therefore the other wasn't going any faster. 

louis takes a moment to run a hand over his mouth and through his hair, glancing carefully in the side mirror to check his hair and teeth, before flinging open his door and stepping out of the car. he stalks to the back of the jeep. 

"what the hell was that?" he asks, cocking his hip to the side. the kid is standing there with his shoulders slumped, helmet still on. "hello? anyone home? you okay there, mate? did the 'crash' affect your ability to speak, or are you always like this?"

okay so louis is being a bit of a dick, he knows this, he needs to tone it down a notch (or twenty). 

"hey, listen, you didn't even damage anything. how's your bike?" he glances at it, but can't see anything wrong with it. it's just laying there, all... sadlike. kinda reflects the owner. 

"uhm, i'm louis by the way? hello? i'd like to know your name but i guess it's totally fine if you just sit there staring at whatever, y'know, not like i can see you behind your helmet or anything. for all i know you could be staring at my ass or something, that'd be weird, you're not are you? not that i'd really blame-"

"harry."

louis stops talking. the voice was muffled and deep. 

"sorry, what was that? i couldn't quite hear you through your ridiculous _sparkling gold helmet_."

louis could, of course, but he wants him to take off the helmet. 

he does. his hair is so pretty and curly and louis wants to touch it. "i said my name was harry. i'm sorry i hit your car. should we, like... call someone?"

"nah, we're both grown adults here, no harm done, no dents or injuries. however..." he trails off, biting his lip. 

harry stares at him, eyes wide. god, he looks ridiculous in his stupid plaid shirt and skinny jeans and boots and louis wants to lay him out on his bed and wreck him. 

whoa, okay he needs to _slow down_ because that's like, crossing a line. not that it's not true, of course, but still. 

_calm yourself, louis._ "i might need your phone number in case something happens. also you should have mine, right, in case your bike breaks?" and he knows the excuse is so bad and harry knows it too, if he's interpreting the look harry's giving louis right. it seems as if the boy knows louis is a bit crazy, but he's intrigued anyway. 

louis has that affect on a lot of people. 

"sure..." harry says, and louis smiles. 

"brilliant! hand it over then, harold." he puts his contact in as a car emoji and smiles when harry hands his phone back, a banana and bicycle emoji his contact. 

"great! well, it was nice talking to you!" he says abruptly, and harry's face pinches into one of confusion. he opens his mouth to say something, but louis is already at the driver's door. he salutes the curly haired biker once before climbing in and starting the car. 

he glances back into his rearview mirror and sees harry watching after him, head tilted to the side and helmet perched on the seat beside him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is sO SHORT SORRY

it's been a week and louis finds himself picking up his phone for the hundredth time. it's not like he _doesn't_ want to contact harry, it's just... not his style. 

he panicked when driving, and then acted like a psychotic idiot the entire time he'd been talking to the biker.

god, he's pathetic. 

he picks his phone up again, but this time there's a new message on the screen. 

\---

_hi... so my bike was fine up until yesterday. i fixed it myself but i thought i'd let you know? this is harry sorry, i should have mentioned beforehand. i don't know if you even mentioned me. sorry again for running into your car......_

_oops !! haha sorry harold, of course i remember u. u fixed it up urself ? wow who would have thought. r u a mechanic ?_

__louis is so embarrassing, he can't stand himself. he's sat staring at the message he sent for twenty minutes before his phone buzzes again, but he doesn't open it. he wonders if harry will ever realize the entire thing was louis' fault.

"zayn!" he calls into the flat. his roommate's head pokes around a corner, and he looks at louis expectantly. "wanna smoke up?" 

zayn grins before disappearing back down the hall. he returns from his room with a small baggie and a bowl. "something on your mind?" he asks, sitting beside louis on the couch. 

louis groans and reaches for a lighter. "it's kind of a long story?"

\---

_i'm not actually... i just know how to do it. i'm actually a teacher._

louis is too high for this shit. he and zayn had moved to the shaggy rug on the floor an hour ago, about the same time he started telling the story of _harry the attractive biker._ zayn started laughing twenty minutes ago and hasn't stopped. 

louis is not pouting. he's not. 

_wow, thats sick !! what kind of teacher ?_ _always wanted to be a drama teacher tbh_  
 _that would be awesome haha_  
 _maybe 1 day i could be ha_  
 _would prob make a bad example tho_  
 _u 2 tho_

_i make a fine example, excuse you.  
a drama teacher sounds pretty cool, i'm actually not an official teacher at a school. more like an instructor? i teach kids music. _

_do u play an instrument ???_

_not really, i sing... my mate niall plays the guitar, we work together. i do vocal lessons and he does guitar lessons.  
why would you make a bad example?_

_what ??_

_you said you'd make a bad example._

_OH. im stoned as hell rn mate_

_oh._

and once again louis doesn't answer. this time it's because he's passed out on the rug with zayn's head across his lap and the window blowing cold air across the room.

**Author's Note:**

> so what even is my life ....  
> anyways ! so this is a dumb idea that came from my sister and i driving around after spending hours at the library. this really ... attractive biker came out of nowhere and followed us for like twenty minutes, but by then i was driving so slowly he passed me and went on his merry way :( but i said i should have slammed on my breaks.... and well, thats something louis would have done, huh ? 
> 
>  
> 
> i think this will have two to three chapters... yeah, maybe smut ?? we'll see


End file.
